Pretty Little Liars
by Darkest Heiress
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to read an episode of PLL? Well I have, so I decided to try writing one. No, I didn't write my own, original episode. I wrote down the story (episode) that we know as The Jenna Thing first. I will continue to write more episodes. None of this is original, this is just the events of the second episode (1x02) of Pretty Little Liars. R&R


In the Apple Rose Grille, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily sat at a table talking in hushed voices. "Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked the other girls. All four of them were still wearing the black dresses they'd worn to Ali's funeral.

"I guess she's back." Spencer said quietly.

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Hanna told the girls, looking freaked out.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked suddenly, concerned. She looked at Spencer, who was the expert on everything, especially law.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria looked surprised at Emily's question.

"Except lie about the Jenna Thing." Hanna pointed out, her eyebrows raised.

The girls squirmed uncomfortably. Spencer leaned towards Hanna. "We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna Thing again, remember?" She looked dead serious. "It never happened."

"Have you found a way to forget?" Aria exclaimed anxiously while Hanna pulled out a flask and began pouring amber liquid into her drink. Aria's eyes were wide and frightened, "I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night-"

Spencer interrupted, "Aria, it was an accident!" She knew saying it didn't make it true, but it made her feel less guilty.

Hanna noticed an elderly man at the table near them was looking at her and at the flask in her hand with a suspicious look. She tilted her head Ali-style, smiling sweetly, "It's medicinal." She lied easily. The man raised his eyebrows, seeing right through her. Hanna's smile vanished. "Cramps." She snapped at the nosy man, making Spencer turn around in her seat to see who Hanna was so annoyed at. She took a long sip of her drink.

"I don't get it. How does A know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asked, looking at each girl.

Aria shook her head. "Ali knew all of our secrets." She rolled her eyes. "But…" Aria trailed off dramatically. "We never knew any of hers." She concluded, leaning forwards.

Spencer stared down at her cup of coffee. "I knew some." She admitted quietly, getting all the girls attention instantly.

Aria's eyes widened. "Go on." She told the girl anxiously.

Spencer's eyes flickered up from her coffee cup for only a moment to look at Aria's expression. Hanna gave Spencer a look. "Talk." The blonde demanded rudely.

"I can't!" Spencer shrugged helplessly.

"Spence!" Aria exclaimed, annoyed. "No, you are not just gonna drop a bomb like that and then clam up!" She looked exasperated.

"She'd so kill me if I told you!" Spencer shot back.

"She's dead!" Hanna exclaimed bluntly. Emily sighed and looked away from the blonde girl who had once been her friend. Hanna just gave her a look that clearly said, _Well, it's true._

"Ali was seeing someone that summer." Spencer blurted out quickly, looking resigned.

That got Emily's attention. "I knew she was keeping something from me." She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing to finally know what it was. "From us." She quickly corrected, looking down at her hands.

Spencer nodded slightly, but Aria looked confused. "Well why didn't she want us to know?" She inquired.

"He was an older boy." Spencer shrugged. "And he had a girlfriend." She added as an afterthought.

"Who was it?" Emily asked curiously. Hanna's eyes darted between Emily and Spencer.

Spencer sighed. "She never told me his name." She admitted, finally looking at the other girls.

Hanna rolled her eyes, irritated. "Okay, that's only half a secret."

"Well it's more than you ever got from her." Spencer snapped back defensively.

Aria shook her head disbelievingly, realizing how true Spencer's words were. "How is it that Ali told us nothing, and we told her _everything_?" She looked at the different expressions on the girls faces.

"Because she made us feel like we were a part of something special." Emily answered the rhetorical question honestly.

Hanna smiled. "Well we were." She shrugged.

Aria pursed her lips. "I miss that." She admitted.

"Me too." Spencer looked at Aria.

Emily looked down sadly. "I miss Ali." She fidgeted with the friendship bracelet on her wrist, which didn't go unnoticed by Hanna.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Ali still wears hers." Emily said defensively. "Wore." She corrected with a sigh. A guilty look crossed Hanna's face for a moment.

"When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened. But I always imagined someday she'd just show up." Spencer chuckled darkly.

"Yeah." Aria agreed, with a faraway look. "I used to think that maybe she'd just…run off with some guy." She smiled a little.

"That she was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily added.

Even Hanna was smiling now. "Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Aria sighed, grinning. "Oh, yeah. What was his name?" She asked the other girls.

"Who cares?" Hanna shrugged. "Save me!" Hanna joked, looking up like she was gazing up at the lifeguard, waiting for him to rescue her. All the girls laughed. They were lost in nostalgia. None of them noticed the restaurant door creak open, or the rhythmic tapping of a cane as Jenna Marshall walked in, stumbling slightly. She was also still wearing the dress she'd worn to the funeral, with hot pink lipstick and dark, tinted sunglasses. Aria looked up, then nudged Hanna. The other girls looked at where Aria was gesturing and saw Jenna. They looked at each other, alarmed. Spencer immediately grabbed her purse to pay the check as Jenna sat down on a stool at one of the counters. Jenna folded up her cherry red cane and placed it on the stool next to her as the girls all quickly walked out. None of them said a word, paranoid, afraid Jenna would hear. They all took different streets, shooting each other meaningful looks in the place of goodbyes.

The next morning, Hanna poured herself a cup of coffee in the Marin's kitchen while her mother got milk out of the fridge. "That's the last of the milk." Ms. Marin announced, throwing away the carton.

"It's on the list." Hanna informed her. While the Marin girls put on some makeup, the news played on their computer.

"In other news, Rosewood Detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning." The newscaster announced.

Wilden's face appeared on the screen and a video of the press conference played. "The coroner did release his findings this morning," Wilden spoke into a dozen microphones. "and although Alison DiLaurentis' body did show signs of a blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation." Ashley quickly turned the computer off. She turned towards Hanna and sighed. "Are you okay going to school today?" She asked her daughter, expressionless.

Hanna looked up. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled with fake cheerfulness at her mother.

Ashley continued to look grim. "I don't want to think about what the police are saying and you shouldn't either." She shook her head at her daughter, who was refusing to look at her. "Try to remember Alison as the beautiful girl you knew." She continued.

Hanna tried to smile, but gave up. She turned towards her mom. "I'm really sorry Mom." She told her mom sincerely.

Ashley blinked. "For what?"

Hanna hesitated for a moment before answering, "The cop."

Ashley took a deep breath. "It's over, okay?" She turned without waiting for answer. "We won't be seeing him again." Hanna went back to applying her lipstick as Ashely got her purse. "Is that Amber Rose?" Her mother asked her, smiling. "It's a good color for you." She nodded. Hanna smiled at her mom's reflection in the mirror.

In the Montgomery house Ella Montgomery and Aria were sitting at the kitchen table. "I had to look twice to make sure that was Hanna." Ella told Aria.

"Right?" Her daughter exclaimed.

"That was _some_ funeral dress." Ella had her arm propped up on the table. "Her mother didn't get that at Curvy Girl." She added as Byron Montgomery walked in.

"Who shops at Curvy Girl?" Aria's dad asked Ella, sounding a little concerned.

"No one, anymore." Mrs. Montgomery chuckled. "Do you not have time for breakfast?" She looked at her husband over her shoulder.

"No, I'm probably going to be late tonight." He sighed as Aria lifted her coffee mug to her mouth, but she slowly lowered it, fearing the worst.

"Late nights already? We just got here." Ella looked confused.

"Yeah, what's that about?" Aria asked her dad loudly.

"What's that about?" Byron echoed, not seeming to catch the meaning hidden behind his daughter's words. "Being gone for a year." He poured himself some coffee. "Playing catch-up. Faculty meetings. Changing my curriculum. Demanding students." He looked up at Aria.

"Well maybe your family's demands should come first." She said harshly. The pleasant smile fixed on Mr. Montgomery's face faded quickly. "I'm gonna be late. Love you." She told her mom before slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Montgomery asked Byron knowingly. "You guys were getting alone so well when we were away, I don't get it."

Byron packed up his brief case. "Well you know, she's…She's a teenage girl, Ella." He turned to look at his wife. "Aren't they all moody and unpredictable?" He joked before leaving the house.

At the Fields' house Emily was sitting on her front porch with a book and a cup of coffee when Maya walked up. Maya's hair hung in loose waves that went just past her shoulders. She was dressed in a transparent white shirt with a blue tank-top underneath and had her book bag hanging off her shoulder. "So…" She sat down next to Emily. "Are you okay?" She asked her sincerely. Emily pursed her lips. Maya rolled her eyes, "That was a dumb question. Of course you're not okay." She studied Emily for a second. Emily wore a bright yellow, long sleeve top that didn't match her somewhat somber mood. "I, um…" Maya continued. "I thought about going to the funeral, but I…" She struggled to find the right words. "I didn't know her, and it didn't…." Maya inhaled deeply, "feel right." She hoped Emily would understand what she meant.

"No, I… I understand." Emily looked at Maya.

"Can I have a sip?" Maya asked, eyeing Emily's coffee mug.

"Sure." Emily answered, "Do want your own?" She offered.

"I'd rather share yours." Maya answered honestly, smiling at Emily.

Emily handed Maya her cup, laughing a little. Maya sighed in content. "You look tired." Emily noticed.

"Haven't gotten much sleep." Maya admitted, rolling her eyes slightly. "My mom found another one of Alison's boxes in the basement." A pained look came across Emily's face. "There were pictures of her in my room." Maya looked down. "Her room. She's everywhere." She ran a hand through her hair, deep in thought. "And that poster."

Emily wasn't looking at Maya. "Someone should take those posters down." She said suddenly. "It hurts way too much to look at them." Emily added softly.

Maya put a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. "Emily, I'm so sorry." She apologized. Emily turned towards her, and Maya hugged her.

The two stayed in a warm embrace until Mrs. Fields walked onto the front porch in a purple workout outfit. "Is everything alright?" She asked her daughter, concerned.

Emily pulled away from the hug quickly. "Mom, this is Maya St. Germain." She introduced her friend.

A look of understanding dawned on Mrs. Fields' face. "Oh, Maya. Hi." She extended her hand towards the girl.

"Hi!" Maya replied enthusiastically and stood up. Instead of shaking Mrs. Field's hand, she hugged her warmly.

Mrs. Fields looked startled. "Oh." She laughed a little awkwardly and patted Maya's back. Maya stepped away and shook her hand. "Uh, well I would say welcome to the neighborhood, but…"  
Emily interrupted, "It's kind of hard when your backyard's a crime scene."

Mrs. Fields sighed. "Still?" She looked at Maya.

"It's where people come to be close to her." Maya said empathetically. "They light candles and leave teddy bears. I get it," She glanced at Emily, "but it still feels like her house."

"Sure." Mrs. Fields nodded.

"I can understand why you're not sleeping." Emily sympathized.

Maya shrugged. Mrs. Fields looked like she'd gotten an idea. "You know, Maya, why don't you just spend a few days with us?" She offered generously. "You could sleep in Emily's room." Pam looked at Emily, as if seeking permission. Emily and Maya looked at each other, grinning.

"Thank you." Maya replied softly.

In the Hastings' backyard Spencer was hitting tennis balls into a net with a hockey stick. "Nice!" A voice exclaimed as Spencer hit another one. Spencer turned to see Emily and Maya walking towards her. "So I hear you're gunning for varsity captain." Emily said laughing.

"Well, I have a shot." Spencer smiled. "So…" She shrugged.

Emily and Maya stopped in front of her. "If a Hastings has a shot, she takes a shot." Emily said knowingly.

"Is that a drinking game?" Maya joked.

"Yeah, it should be." Spencer agreed, and all three girls laughed.

"Spencer, this is Maya." Emily introduced her friend.

"Oh." Spencer's face fell as she looked at Maya.

"Yeah. New girl who moved into dead girl's house." Maya nodded. Emily frowned and stared at the ground. Maya's mouth fell open slightly. "I can't believe I just said that." She stared at her shoes.

"Yeah, I can't believe you just said that either." Spencer responded coldly.

"I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip." Maya joked, trying to relieve the tension.

"It's fine." Spencer shrugged. "We're all trying to find a way to deal with it." She said understandingly.

"Uh, Maya and I are going for some caffeine." Emily told Spencer, trying to change the topic. Do you want to join?" Emily grinned at her friend.

"Oh, I'd kill for a latte." Spencer groaned. "But, um… This is my only time to practice," Spencer gestured towards the net behind her. "So…" She shrugged at Emily, giving her an apologetic smile.

"We'll catch you later." Emily grinned, and Maya followed her out of the Hastings' backyard while Spencer went back to practicing.  
"She's intense." Maya commented as they walked.

"If you knew her parents, you'd understand." Emily explained.

At Rosewood High School, Ezra Fitz walked down an almost empty hallway while reading a paper. Aria stood in front of him, blocking his path. She was clinging her books to her chest, looking nervous. "Can I talk to you?" She asked her teacher.

He looked up. "Yeah, of course." Ezra smiled at Aria and tucked the folder he'd been carrying under his arm.

"I'd liked to transfer out of your class." Aria explained.

Ezra's face fell. He checked behind him for students and Aria sighed. "Can you come inside for a minute? Please?" He asked his student.

"Yeah." Aria whispered, before turning and walking into his classroom. Ezra followed her, closing the door behind him.

He walked towards her. "I understand where you're coming from. I just wish you stay in the class." He tried to communicate.

The brunette sighed. She looked down at the books she was carrying. "This isn't an easy decision." She shook her head at her teacher. "But I feel like it's the right thing to do." Aria winced slightly.

"I can keep my feelings in check." Ezra told her quietly.

Aria shook her head. "I can't." She admitted. Ezra blinked. "And even if I could, I don't want to." She continued. "It's too hard to sit in this classroom every day and call you Mr. Fitz. Okay? I can't pretend that I don't know you."

"Yeah." Ezra muttered.

"So…" Aria trailed off, handing him a paper. "Will you sign it?"

Mr. Fitz took the paper and studied it for a second. "Are you sure?" He hesitated, looking up at Aria.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure."

Without another word, Ezra pulled a pen out of his brief case and signed it quickly before handing it back to her. Aria looked at his signature. "Thank you." She told him sincerely before walking around him and out of the classroom.

Across from Mr. Fitz's door, on the other side of the now crowded hallway, Hanna stood by her yellow locker with Mona. Mona glanced up from her phone at a girl passing by. "Okay," She scoffed, "I am all for boob jobs, but when I see those, I want to 'moo'." Hanna faked a laugh. Mona smiled, "I spy a Sean." She pointed her phone at someone behind Hanna.

Hanna bit her lip, smiling, and turned around. Walking towards her was Sean, her boyfriend. "I'll see you at lunch." She told Mona before walking to her boyfriend and kissing him quickly.

As Hanna and Sean walked by, Emily closed her locker. A tall, athletic boy was suddenly standing next to her, and he kissed her. Emily jumped. "What's wrong?" He asked her, grinning.

"You surprised me." Emily laughed.

Ben chuckled. "We still on for the movie?" He checked.

Emily hesitated. "My mom invited Maya to stay with us tonight." She explained.

"Oh, what kind of jammies do you think New Girl wears?" He joked, pretending to think about it.

"How would I know?" Emily looked confused.

Ben chuckled. "I'll see you at practice." He kissed her on the check before walking away. Emily stood by her locker, watching Maya talking to a bunch of girls when the P.A beeped.

"Will the following students please come to the office." The principal voice rang out of the speaker system. "Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin." He rattled off the names. The class bell rang, leaving the four girls standing alone in the empty hallway.

Aria's phone beeped and she pulled it out of her bag as the other girls began walking towards the office. "Wait." Aria stopped them. "It's from A." Her friends circled back to her.

Hanna read the text message over Aria's shoulder before reading it out loud to Emily and Spencer, "Dead girls walking." The message was illuminated on Aria's phone. An unknown number had sent her the text, which was signed –A. The girls all exchanged dark looks before walking to the office.

A few minutes later, the four girls were seated on a couch in the principal's office, while Detective Darren Wilden paced in front of them with a stack of papers in his hands. "So let's see." He began, frowning at the girls. He pointed at Spencer, "You thought you heard a scream."

"I-I said that, yeah." She stammered nervously.

"And when you three woke up, in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer." He addressed the other girls.

"Yes." Spencer answered. "I woke up before them and I realized Ali was missing, so I-"  
Wilden sat on the edge of the principal's desk. "So you went looking for her."  
Spencer nodded, smiling. "That's what happened."  
Wilden nodded. "I got that. So what's up, was this a slumber party or what?" He asked them.

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer demanded suddenly.

Wilden shook his head. "No, just a routine follow-up." He chuckled, "Why did you guys all fall asleep?"

Aria's lips twitched before she answered, "I guess we were tired."

"Tired?" Wilden repeated condescendingly. "Really?" Emily looked nervous, refusing to look anyone in the eye. "Is that how you remember it, Hanna?" He jerked his head towards Hanna suddenly.

Hanna had been day dreaming, so she blinked, startled. "Yeah." She nodded.

"Yeah, you guys were tired." Wilden muttered.

"Look, we've told you everything we know." Spencer intervened. "Just like we did the night she went missing."

"I know, I know." Wilden glanced at the papers he was holding, "and the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year. Almost like it was rehearsed." Emily swallowed.

Aria jumped in. "Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know."

Later, at lunch, Aria blurted, "He knows we're lying."  
"Lying's not a crime." Hanna shook her head. Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily were all sitting at their old table.

Spencer leaned forwards, lowering her voice, "It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice." She informed them gravely.

"Please!" Hanna sounded exasperated, "We lied about drinking!"


End file.
